


Kiss Kiss Fall In Love

by Billcipher111



Series: Sanders Sides One-Shots [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Insecure Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Kissing, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Mild Angst, Nico Mentioned - Freeform, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Sympathetic Sides (Sanders Sides), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, spoilers flirt or fight, supportive Thomas Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billcipher111/pseuds/Billcipher111
Summary: The others all agreed that Roman and Virgil acted differently after Thomas came home from the mall. They were both happier and Roman had gushed to Patton about this cute boy Thomas had met at the mall.Patton was so happy, less because of the boy and more because that was the first real conversation they had since after the wedding. Patton almost cried from how happy he was that Roman was speaking to him again. He decided that it would be best not to bring up anything yet and just give time for roman to be happy.He hasn't seen Roman smile like that in a while.In fact, none of them had. And they didn't realize how much they missed it till now. The way he would smile and gush about something he cared about. How he bounced on his heels and fanned his hands around. He would smile so brightly that it lit up the room. His laugh was so joyful, it was contagious.None of them could remember when Roman had stopped being that happy...But at least he was happier now, even if he still avoided most of the others. Even if he avoided everyone but Virgil.Patton was actually quite happy at how good friends they were.(I don't like the title. If anyone has any better ideas ease let me know!)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Nico Flores/Thomas Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One-Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842094
Comments: 14
Kudos: 199





	Kiss Kiss Fall In Love

The others all agreed that Roman and Virgil acted differently after Thomas came home from the mall. They were both happier and Roman had gushed to Patton about this cute boy Thomas had met at the mall.

Patton was so happy, less because of the boy and more because that was the first real conversation they had since after the wedding. Patton almost cried from how happy he was that Roman was speaking to him again. He decided that it would be best not to bring up anything yet and just give time for roman to be happy.

He hasn't seen Roman smile like that in a while.

In fact, none of them had. And they didn't realize how much they missed it till now. The way he would smile and gush about something he cared about. How he bounced on his heels and fanned his hands around. He would smile so brightly that it lit up the room. His laugh was so joyful, it was contagious. 

None of them could remember when Roman had stopped being that happy...

But at least he was happier now, even if he still avoided most of the others. Even if he avoided everyone but Virgil.

Speaking of Virgil, he also seemed happier recently. He tried to hide it but he was just as happy as Roman. Virgil was practically bouncing when he and Roman came back with Thomas from the mall. They had never seen Virgil that happy, ever. It was nice and it gave them hope that things would turn around for them.

After that day roman and Virgil spent a suspicious amount of time with each other but they were just glad that they weren't fighting anymore. Patton was actually quite happy at how good friends they were.

* * *

"Stop it!"

Roman giggled as Virgil sat on his lap, peppering his face with kisses. "You know that tickles!" Roman tried to playfully shove Virgil off of him. Virgil just grabbed his hands and held them down to Romans' bed as he kissed his face. "Virge!" Roman laughed. "Stop!"

"But your laugh is so cute!" Virgil insisted, kissing Roman softly a few more times before dotting them over his neck. Roman squealed as Virgil kissed at his ticklish neck. "See? Absolutely adorable!" He kept kissing Roman's neck until his eyes filled with tears of laughter. 

Virgil, deciding to give him mercy, sat back and looked at his work. Roman's face was flushed and his eyes were watery from how hard he was laughing, and he looked up at Virgil, looking so, so in love. Virgil leaned forwarded and soft kissed roman on the lips. Roman laughed softly before kissing him back. 

They had gotten together a bit after Thomas had gotten home from the mall. They talked once they were alone, Virgil had asked Roman why he hadn't pushed Thomas to go after Nico. He had never seen Roman let something go before.

Roman had admitted how he had been feeling recently. How he no longer felt like Thomas' hero, and how he had been really insecure recently. Things have been going downhill and his mistakes just kept piling up on him, drowning him. And no matter how hard he tried he felt like everything he did was wrong. 

It was a split second desition, probably leftover bravery from his previous stunt, but Virgil pushed forwards and met Roman's lips with his own. He had liked Roman for a while at that point but never thought he would get to courage to admit it, let alone kiss him.

Turns out, Roman liked him too.

From that day forward Virgil vowed to do everything he could to make Roman feel happy again. 

"You're amazing," Virgil whispered as he pressed his forehead against Roman's.

"Oh, shut up," Roman laughed, face growing scarlet, "Your amazing too, you know?" he said, caressing Virgil's face.

Virgil flushed and his eyeshadow shimmered a bright purple. "No, I'm not," He tried to hide his flushing cheeks.

"Of course you are!" Roman insisted, taking his cancer to get revenge, "Your beautiful," He kissed Virgil's cheek, "You're amazing," He kissed his other cheek, "Your understanding," He peppered a few kisses along the bridge of his nose, "And your brave," He pecked his lips.

"I'm not brave," Virgil argued, "You're the brave one! I'm just an anxious mess!"

"An adorable anxious mess." Roman laughed at Virgil's squeak. "And doing something, even if your scared, if that's not brave I don't know what is." Virgil, flustered and out of arguments, huffed and tucked his head on Roman's shoulder. Roman laughed and rubbed Virgil's back soothingly as they cuddled. They sat there for a while and just relished in the comfort of each other.

"This is nice..." Virgil muttered sleepily as he tucked himself closer to Roman.

Roman sighed happily, "Yeah..."

They relaxed a little while longer until a small tug made them both jump.

"Shit!" Virgil yelped, nearly throwing himself off of Roman's bed in shock. He would have if it wasn't for Roman catching him.

"It's ok," Roman attempted to soothe Virgil's nerves, "It's ok, we're just being summoned," He helped Virgil Up. He brushed Virgil's hair out of his eyes as Virgil helped him adjust his suit. Roman gave Virgil a quick kiss before sinking out and rising up at his spot near the tv, Virgil quickly following as he rose up at the stairs.

"Roman! Virgil! There you are!" Thomas said happily.

"Yes! Here we are!" Roman said extravagantly, "What is it that you need?" He asked. Looking around, so far it was just him and Virgil. He hated to admit it but he was happy about that. Things were still awkward with the others.

"And why does it involve me working with him," Virgil asked, vaguely gesturing to Roman.

Roman gasped dramatically, "How dare you! You fiend!" Virgil didn't respond, instead, he just stuck out his tung at Roman. Roman gasped before sticking out his tong back.

They might have been dating but they still loved to banter and tease each other. It didn't hurt that they both weren't ready to tell the others yet about their relationship.

"Aw! But you two worked so well together last time!" Thomas said.

Roman and Virgil's eyes met and they smiled a bit. "Well, we cant work together all the time," Roman said, "We'll end up driving each other nuts!" He laughed.

Thomas nodded, "That is very understandable," He smiled as he summoned the others, "Hey guys!" Thomas greeted.

Roman felt his heart sink as the others rose up, "Hey kiddo!" Patton greeted as he waved to Thomas.

"Greetings Thomas," Logan adjusted his glassed, "What is it that you require?"

"Well," Thomas clapped his hands together excitedly, "I have a date!" Thomas said happily, bouncing on his heels slightly.

Roman smiled at that, excitement bubbling inside him. A date. Thomas had a date! "Is it with that guy you met in the mall?" Logan asked.

"Yes!" Thomas said. "Nico!" He said dreamily, practically swooning. Roman felt the same as Thomas thought about the guy. "We're going out on a date and I need to figure out what I'm going to wear!" He stressed.

"Well, what are you and Nico going to do?" Patton asked.

"We're going out for dinner!" Thomas said. 

"Well, we should definitely!-"

"Where are you going out to dinner?" Logan asked, cutting of Roman unintentionally. "How formal will the restaurant be?"

"It's the first date, so you have to dress to impress," Janus said.

"Yes!" Roman said, "And I think we should-"

"Or!" Remus jumped up from behind the tv, "Or we could show off a little taste of what he might see in bed." He cackled.

The others cringed slightly before the continued debating ideas. At some point, Roman stopped trying to chime in. He knows that there all just excited. Still, he couldn't help but feel annoyed. Virgil glanced at him and silently asked him if he was ok. 

Roman just shrugged and nodded. It was fine. It didn't matter...

After a while, they finally decided what Thomas should ware and Thomas went to get ready. Roman just sank down to his room once he was done.

* * *

Roman sat on his bed and worked on a few scripts and songs, trying not to feel too down that he was shoved to the side. He almost felt guilty for feeling bad. It wasn't their fault that they were excited and wanted to input their ideas.

He would only prove himself to be selfish, self-centered, or a baby to get upset by being ignored. Besides, he's done his fair hair of talking offer others, so it was only fair, right?

He sighed as he tried to concentrate on his work.

Then there was a knock at his door. "Come in," Roman said without looking up. It was probably just logan wondering about his progress in his work. 

"Ro?"

He snapped his head up to look at Virgil. "Virgil!" He moved his stuff so Virgil could have room to climb up on the bed with him. "What's up, my dark angel?" Roman asked.

Virgil shrugged, but he looked upset as he climbed onto Roman's lap. "Not much, Ro."

"What's wrong?" Roman asked, running his hand through Virgil's hair. 

"Are you ok?" Virgil asked.

Roman tilted his head, confused, "Of course, Love. Why wouldn't I be?"

"They kept cutting you off when you had something to say," Virgil said. "That's not fair. Your Thomas romantic-nes or whatever. Wouldnt the smartest thing be to ask you first when it comes to getting ready for a date?" He asked, clearly annoyed with the others. "I knew I should have said something but-"

"No. It's fine," Roman said. "Sure, it bugged me a bit but they all were just excited. They probably didn't even notice." Roman said. "And besides, I talk too much anyway. It's probably annoying... Cutting me off is probably the only way to get a word in."

"Talk bad about yourself again and I'll have to pull a Patton on you," Virgil threatened, making Roman laugh. "You're not annoying. I love it when you talk. I can listen to you go on and on for hours." He places a few kisses along Roman's cheek, causing him to blush. "You're so beautiful when you enthuse about something you care about. It's wonderful." He kissed along Roman's jawline. "And I'm going to tell you that over and over until you love yourself as much as I do."

Roman laughed as Virgil kissed his neck. It tickled. "That's gonna take a while you know?"

"Don't worry," Virgil said, "I have enough patience." He cuddled up close to Roman.

Roman laughed softly as he held Virgil close, "I never knew that dating you would come with this much affection."

"But you like it, right?" Virgil asked, wondering if he should cut back any.

"I love it." Roman answered, "It's so nice." He sighed happily.

"Good." Virgil cuddled up closer.

* * *

The others were busy, so Virgil and Roman were on the couch, cuddling as they watched a movie. The Nightmare Before Christmas, of course. But Virgil had an idea that he was wanting to try out. And with the others being so busy, he thought this would be a good time.

"Ro?" He asked hesitantly, trying to get to confidence to ask.

"Yeah, Love?" Roman asked, looking away from the movie.

"I had an idea..." Virgil hesitated.

Roman nodded, "Yeah?"

"Well..." He started slowly, "I was just wondering... You know how I kiss your face a lot?" He asked awkwardly.

Roman nodded, "Do you want me to kiss you a bunch like that?" He asked, "I can do that more if you'd like. I just didn't want to overdo it and overwhelm you or something."

Virgil smiled. That was sweet. "Yeah, well no. That's now what I was going to ask but your aloud to kiss me as much as you want, ok?" Roman nodded, "I was thinking. Maybe I could... Wear something so we can see how many times... I kiss you?" He asked hesitantly, preparing himself for rejection. 

"Like? Lipstick?" Roman asked. Virgil hesitantly nodded, looking away embarrassed. Roman smiled fondly before kissing the top of Virgil's forehead, "Of course, Love." Roman said. "I have no problems with that."

"Are you sure?" Virgil asked.

"Of course I am," Roman promised. "Besides, I think it will look good on you."

Virgil blushed, "Ok..." He said hesitantly, giving Roman plenty of time to back out if he needed to. He then pulled a tube of black lips stick out of his picket. 

"Ah, I see you've come prepared." Roman joked.

"Shut up," Virgil said embarrassed before he applied the lipstick. He pooped his lips a bit before turning towards Roman. "Are you sure?" Virgil asked once more.

Roman nodded, "I promise." He said, "It looks good on you," Roman added.

Virgil blushed and kissed Roman on the lips gently. When he pulled away he could see the black smudged upon Roman's lips, leaving a perfect kissy mark. He really liked how it looked so he leaned forwards and places a few more kisses along Roman's face. Each one leaving a perfect imprint of his lips. 

After a few minutes, they changed positions where Roman was laying down on the couch and Virgil was on top of him, smothering him with kisses. He kissed everywhere he could on Roman's face then trailed down and left a few kisses on his keck and he even kissed Roman knuckles a bit. 

By the time he was almost done, Roman just looked up at him, drunk of the affection and covered in kisses. Virgil just watched him for a moment, admiring his handy work. Roman looked gorgeous like this. He quietly pulled out his phone and silently requested if it was alright if he took a picture. Roman nodded and smiled. That was going to be his new screensaver. 

They laughed a bit before Virgil went back to pressing smooches on any open spot he could find. But he stopped when Roman stilled. "Ro? What's wrong?" Roman didn't answer, but he was looking at the other side of the room.

Virgil sat up a bit and turned to where Roman was looking and froze. 

The others.

Everyone.

They were all standing there. Staring at them in various levels of shock.

They were all quiet. Just staring at each other. Then Remus wolf-whistled and laughed. 

Without thinking, Virgil panicked and sunk out. Rising back up in his room. He was on the verge of a panic attack and his room wasn't helping him any. He couldn't breathe and all he wanted was Roman.

Roman...

Roman! He fucking left Roman there in his panic!

He quickly rose back up.

Roman looked panicked and looked like he was trying to explain but Virgil just grabbed him by his sash and pulled him down and to his room.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry! I- I didn't mean to leave you!" Virgil said in a rushed breath. He couldn't breathe. 

Roman was saying something but he didn't hear him. The ringing in his ears was growing two loud and he felt like everything was collapsing in on him. He felt a move and Roman was holding onto him. Suddenly they were in Roman's room, on his bed. 

Roman hushed him and comforted as he helped him through his panic attack. "It's ok," He soothed once Virgil started to calm down. "Just breathe. You're ok. It's ok."

"What are we going to do?" Virgil asked. "They- They saw us. I wasn't ready for them- We weren't ready for them to find out!" he cried.

Roman soothed him, ignoring his own worried. "It's ok. We'll figure it out. How about he just hide away in my room for a few days. We can watch movies or picnic in the imagination or play videogames or something. Just until we're able to talk to them." 

Virgil took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself as he nodded. "Ok." He sniffled, drying his tears on his hoodie sleeve. "Ok."

* * *

Roman and Virgil had taken solace in Roman's room for 4 days. When the other nocked at the door, Roman and Virgil went into the imagination. Whenever someone tried to summon them, they ignored it. They weren't trying to be mean. They were just scared. They didn't know how the others felt about their relationship. 

But they talked about it and agreed to leave the room today. 

Roman peaked outside his door and didn't see anyone so he hesitantly left the room, Virgil following in tow. 

The others were in the living room. Well, not all of them. Only Thomas, Patton, and Logan. But that was still more than enough people to make them uncomfortable. They almost thought about hiding back in their room a bit longer. 

Roman held Virgil's hand and they entered the living room. "Roman! Virgil!" Thomas yelled out as soon as he saw them, "No one has seen you in days! We were worried!"

"Um... Yeah, sorry about that..." Roman answered hesitantly. 

"So, about that," Logan said bluntly, gesturing to Roman and Virgils entwined hands. 

"Yeah..." Roman rubbed the back of his neck, awkwardly. "I guess we should talk about this..." He looked at Virgil, "Do you want to summon the others so we don't have to repeat anything or?" He asked.

"It's fine. Yeah. ok."

* * *

Roman explained everything with Virgil chiming in from time to time. It was awkward and uncomfortable, but it would be best if they got this done now instead of waiting and prolonging the inevitable. 

They were quiet once they were done explaining.

"So..." Thomas paused, "Is this why I've been feeling better about myself lately?" Thomas asked, confused. 

"What are you talking about?" Logan asked. 

Thomas shrugged, "I thought it was just because I met Nico, But I had been feeling a lot better about myself recently. And Roman isn't just my creativity, remember," He said, "He's my romantic side and my confidence and self-worth. And I've been feeling a lot better recently. Better than I've felt in a long time."

"That's good!" Patton said happily.

"So you guys are... ok? Like. With us being together?" Virgil asked, fiddling with the leave of his hoodie.

"Of course," Thomas said, "As long as you guys are happy, then I'm happy for you!"

"Grose," Janus muttered. He hated the happiness. 

"Oo! Oo! Oo!" Remus jumped on his heels excitedly, "Can I fight the emo for you hand an honor!" Remus asked.

Roman laughed and Virgil looked frightened, "No Remus. You can't fight, Virgil."

"How about if he breaks your heart? Can I kill him?" He asked.

"I douth that will happen, but fine." Virgil scoffed and hit Roman in the shoulder, making him laugh. 

"How about I make a big meal to celebrate!" Patton said, "And then we can have a movie night after!" Patton suggested.

Roman looked at Virgil, silently asking him if he was up to it. Virgil huffed slightly, a smile gracing his lips, "Alright. I guess that's fine." Roman laughed and squeezed Virgil into a hug. He would have kissed him but he had a feeling that neither of them were ready for much PDA.

* * *

Later that night they fell asleep cuddled up against each other as movies played on the tv. A smile on both of their faces as they snuggled up close to each other. 

This was nice...


End file.
